Will you help me find out who I am?
by anakins.angel.5
Summary: A revised version of my first attempt at this story. A/U takes place after episode 3 and the end of the Clone Wars.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE:

THIS STORY IS A REVISED STORY I STARTED UNDER A OLD PEN NAME. I KEP THE SAME TITLE AND IT HAS THE GENERAL SAME IDEA. I WANTED TO INCLUDE MORE ON WHAT HAPPENED TO AHSOKA AND THE END OF THE CLONE WARS STORY AND I WAS UNHAPPY WITH THE DIRECTION THE STORY WAS HEADING. I REVISED THE CHAPTERS FROM THE OLD STORY TO MAKE CHAPTER ONE WITH SEVERAL CHANGES MADE AND PROMISE TO UPDATE A CHAPTER AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK. I APOLIGIXE FOR THE DELAY BUT I REALLY ENJOY WRITIING EVEN IF I AM NOT THE BNEST AND WANT TO MAKE THE BEST STORY I CAN. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK :-)

* * *

It was a sad day for the citizens of Naboo, for today they laid to rest their most beloved former Queen and loyal senator. Padme Amidala's casket was pulled through the streets of Theed to where would be her finally resting place. She spent the majority of her 27 years of life serving the people of Naboo and today they mourned her and honored her as a hero to her people.

It was a great shock when Alderaan's senator Bail Organa arrived a few days earlier with the fallen senator's body. Palpatine the newly self appointed Emperor of the newly formed Galactic Empire blamed rouge Jedi for Amidala's death, Stating Anakin Skywalker murdered the young woman to save himself when the Jedi were exposed as traitors of the republic.

Queen Apailana along with many others believed there was much more the story than the Emperor had let on but it was against Naboo tradition to open any sort of investigation on the matter. Today Naboo mourned and the Queen wanted to pay the respect that was deserved to the Naberrie family.

Once sealed inside the Naberrie family mausoleum the procession disbanded to all go mourn the planets loss. No one seemed to notice the hooded woman hiding in the shadows. Once the crowed was gone the young woman snuck into the crypt and walked over to where Padme rested.

"Milady, you can get up now everyone has gone and we must get you to safety before sunrise." Dorme whispered.

Dorme had worked for the Naberrie Family almost all her life. After Padme's terms as queen came to an end Dorme went to work to assist Padme with her duties as senator. Padme was not just simply Dorme's boss she was her friend and Dorme would do all she could to protect her mistress.

Padme slowly opened her eyes a stared blankly for several moments. She could not believe what had become of her life. Once a successful and compassionate politician known and loved by millions now was dead to the world.

Once the twins were born master Yoda had taken them from her for their protection. As much as it pained her she knew that the greatest gift a mother could give her child was the possibility of a better life, so with much sadness she kissed her children and watched them disappear. Obi Wan came up with the idea of faking her death. He figured with the dreams Anakin has been having he would believe they came true and with the realness of her funeral he would not question.

Padme looked down to the Japor snippet she carried in her hands and the thought of her husband broke her heart even more. Anakin, her beautiful Ani, what has he become. Once she never felt safer than near him now she was to spend the rest of her days hiding from him. Obi wan made it clear that a sith can not love and all that she would have been to him was property he felt he owned. While she remembered the look in his eyes on Mustafar, the coldness not even her tears could break. Anakin never could stand to see her cry and that day it seemed to please him.

Than he turned on her, believing she would ever let someone hurt him he took his anger out on her. He may have failed at ending her life but he did break her soul and she knew she would never be the same. Anakin was her other half and without him she was incomplete, but he no longer loved her and believed her dead she had no choice but to move on for the sake of her childrens safety.

"Milady?" Dorme came up to her concern showing in her face.

"I'm sorry just lost in thought." Padme responded and she sat up.

Dorme helped Padme to her feet and the two women snuck to a secret exit. Dorme gave a careful look around to make sure no one was near and motioned for Padme to follow. Only four people new Padme had survived, Yoda, Obi Wan, Bail, & Dorme. After leaving Polis Massa Yoda went into seclusion, Obi Wan promised Padme he would make sure both children were taken care of and protected with the help of Bail, and Dorme who was always Padme's most loyal handmaiden agreed to accompany Padme to where ever Obi wan had set up for them to go.

"Dorme are you sure you want to do this? There is no reason you have to loose your life as well."

"Milady I am here to serve you to the end and I plan to do so. Now no more talking your injuries still have not fully healed and you must not stain yourself."

Although no physically sign of Anakin's assault appeared on Padme's exterior, however he had left her with a fractured hyoid bone and damage to her larynx. The physical pain however was nothing compared to the damage she felt in her very soul. He once, her devoted husband and protector, however now the one responsible for all her suffering.

As they came to the lake as Obi Wan instructed they cam upon a cloaked figure standing in the shadows. Startled both women jumped back.

"Senator Amidala I am here to watch over you and protect you." A familiar voice greeted walking forward.

"Ahsoka? Is that you? Padme rasped.

Ahsoka pulled back her hood and gave a small but reassuring smile to her old friend. Padme ran to the young Togruta and hugged her tight.

"I heard all about what was going on from the holo. After leaving the Order I still spent much time on Coruscant and was near the Temple when it was raided. Master Ti stopped me from entering as she fled and filled me in more. I can't believe Anakin would do this…."

Padme saw the look in Ahsoka's eyes, the horror and disbelief in all that has transpired the last few days.

"Master Ti made it away? I was afraid only Yoda and Obi Wan had survived."

"There are a few who I know of who have managed to survive. Even some clones who disobeyed orders and are helping the Jedi."

"How did you find Us?" Dorme questioned.

"After I left the temple I crossed paths with Senator Organa and he arranged for me to be taken to Alderaan for safety. After everything happened and you had given birth I was asked by Obi Wan to watch over you."

Padme smiled weekly unconsciously placing her hand over her belly where her children once were.

"I knew you and Anakin were in love. I could feel the love radiate from him whenever your name was even mentioned. I can't believe he could do all this."

"He is not Anakin, at least not the Anakin you remember."

Padme eyes began to tear which frustrated her; she had always been able to keep a level head and public displays of emotion always made her uncomfortable. Her ability to keep control of herself was just one more thing Stolen from her.

"We must keep moving, Obi Wan has arranged for us to hide in the gungan city. The emperor has little respect for them and most likely will pay no attention to it."

"Do they understand the danger they could be in hiding a Jedi and Darth Vader's wife from him?" Dorme questioned with concern in her voice.

"I am not Darth Vader's wife! I am Anakin Skywalker's wife, don't ever…. Padme could not finish her sentence, the tears came gushing out as she clasped to the ground.

Ahsoka and Dorme rushed to help her to her feet.

"I am so sorry milady, please forgive me." Dorme begged.

"No I am sorry I need to get a hold of myself. I know my Ani is still in there somewhere but he has become someone I do not know. Dorme is right Ahsoka; the Gungans are putting themselves in great danger by doing this. They need to understand what is being asked of them." Padme responded trying to compose herself.

"Boss Nass understands and is willing to do whatever is needed. The Gungans have nothing but the up most love and respect for you. You made them feel like equals when others before you treated them like nothing. They have agreed they are willing to die to protect you as am I." Ahsoka answered.

"Ahsoka I could never ask that of them or you."

"You don't have to ask. Padme you were the one who defended me when I was put on trial and you were one of the only people who believed in me the whole time. I learned so much from you through out the clone wars. Also you were Anakin's everything and I owe it to my master to make sure no further harm comes to you. I know that's what he would want."

The three women saw the gungan transport surface and hurried in. Padme turned to see Jar Jar waiting for them. They would hide out for a few weeks while things calmed down and a more permanent plan could be put into motion.

"Mesa bustin wit happiness you is okeeday Padme." Jar Jar greeted as Padme climed into the sub.

All She could do was smile weekly as the three woman settled in the decent to Gungan city began.

_Elsewhere in the galaxy…_

"Lord Vader, I thought you would have been at the service on Naboo. Don't you want to say goodbye to your lovely wife?"

Palpatine knew very well his apprentice couldn't bring himself to return to Naboo. The simple mention of the Planet or the late senator sent him in agony, and that's exactly what he wanted.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up my friend Senator Amidala was an infuriating woman, I am surprised you were able to go as long as you did without strangling her sooner." Palpatine added with a chuckle.

Palpatine saw Vader flinch under his cold words and it pleased him greatly. He had been playing young Skywalker since the battle for Naboo thirteen years ago. Over the years he began planting seeds of mistrust in him when it came to the Jedi. He would always feed Anakin's ego causing him to grow more arrogant all the time. Than he arranged the events that brought Anakin and Padme back together after 10 years. Originally the plan was to have Anakin fail at protecting Padme and having her death push him closer to the dark side. Plans changed with the unexpected luck of his mother's death and the knowledge of the secret union of the young lovers.

He bid his time to when he could use Anakin's undying devotion to his wife to his advantage; Palpatine noticed the ever growing midsection of Senator Amidala months before Anakin returned and knew the time had come. Using the dark side of the force to plant fake nightmares in his apprentice he knew the fear of losing his wife and child would be the last push into darkness. Than Padme's unexpected death was just a bonus. The last shred of Anakin Skywalker's humanity was laid to rest with his doomed bride and unborn child.

"Well my young apprentice no time to sulk. You have Jedi to hunt down and soldiers to train. We can have no mistakes we need to eliminate all enemies of the empire now so we can have our peace."

"Yes my master," Was Vader's only response as he turned and walked away.

_Back on Naboo….._

"With all do respect your highness; it is against Naboo custom to investigate into ones death. Emperor Palpatine will not approve of this." Captain Typho spoke with great concern in his voice.

"Padme Amidala's death holds a mystery that puts the security of all our lives at steak." Queen Apailana retorted.

"How are you so sure?"

"The emperor reported Padme had been killed with other Senators on Coruscant by renegade Jedi, however I know for a fact she was killed on Mustafar, why lie if he has nothing to hide? Also do you not find it funny that all the Senators that were killed were all senators who refused to remove their names from the petition for Palpatine to relinquish his emergency powers given to him 3 years ago?"

"I agree these circumstances are all very odd, and I know the Jedi Padme went to see on Mustafar would never have harmed her. I wish I could find him and find out what happened. I never should have let her go alone." Typho added.

"Why would she meet this Jedi so far from the capital? I think this all has to do with the child she was carrying. Could this Jedi been the father?"

"I wasn't aware she was carrying a child until her funeral. When on the capital Knight Skywalker was never far away from Senator Amidala but Jedi are not allowed families, is it possible?"

"It would explain why the secrecy behind her pregnancy. The Jedi have been labeled enemies to the Empire and if Padme was carrying a Jedi's child it explains why the cover up with her death. I do not believe the Jedi are the enemy in this story that is why the investigation and why I will allow any Jedi on Naboo to remain here. It might not be the smart thing but it is the right thing to do. Now if you excuse me Captain I will retire."

Captain Typho watch as Queen Apailana entered her private chambers. He knew she was right but feared for her safety, he did not want to fail her the way he failed Padme. The thought of Padme pulled at his heart, secretly he had been in love with the beautiful senator since the day he met her. She never showed any signs the feelings were returned so he kept it to himself.

That day she told him she was going to meet Skywalker on Mustafar he didn't want to let her go, he just had a horrible feeling about it. In the end he dismissed the feeling as jealousy over the young Jedi knowing the senator felt more than she let on for him. Since the queen was set on the course of action she had set in place Typho decided he would avenge his love. He heard rumors that the emperor's second in command was also on Mustafar that day, either he knew what happened or he himself cause Padme's death, either way he would find Darth Vader and solve this.

_Gungan city….._

It had been almost 6 months since Padme, Dorme, and Ahsoka had gone into hiding. Boss Nass and all the Gungans had been very welcoming and tried very hard to make the three women feel very much at home. Padme had stayed in bed for a month straight and only got out after a tearful plea from Dorme. Even know Padme rarely spoke, she would stair of into nothing for hours and broke down in tears several times a day.

Ahsoka continued to train herself in the force the best she could. She knew becoming strong would be the only way to protect her friends from Darth Vader if he should find them.

"How is she today?" Ahsoka asked sitting down to breakfast.

"She won't talk but I got her to eat a little today so I guess that an improvement. I can't say I know what she is going through loosing her Husband, Children, and career all in one day but I am sure it is unimaginable." Dorme responded.

"We have to do something to bring her out of this. Give her purpose again. I think just hiding here is going to kill her long before Vader would."

"What are you saying Ahsoka?"

"There is already a rebellion against the empire rising. They all ready have secret bases and could use us. Maybe giving Padme a purpose like making a galaxy safe for her children will be enough to bring her back. I know she would be a great asset to the rebellion and we could bring this evil empire down in no time."

"If she is discovered Vader will know the children survived. She would never go for that."

"I already thought of that, if she were to be discovered she could always claim the child died do to the trauma she suffered on Mustafar. Anakin may have become a monster but I don't believe he would pry much more into such a painful memory for her. Regardless of everything he loves her."

"Right men always try to strangle the life out of the women they love!" Dorme responded hotly.

"Do you have a better idea? Do you just want to stay here as the world we know is destroyed and our friend wastes away to nothing? Ahsoka fired back annoyance towards Dorme obvious.

"Please stop." A soft voice whispered from behind the two women.

"Milady, I am sorry, we didn't mean to…."

"I know. Dorme I know you mean well but Ahsoka is right. I would rather die trying to make this galaxy safe for my children than hide here like a coward with nothing but my nightmares to think about. I am better than this, all three of us are and we need to do what is right."

"I will follow you where ever you go milady."

"What's your plan Ahsoka?"

"We go to Alderaan and find Senator Organa. He and Mon Mothma are two of the rebellions formers and that is the best place I can think to start. We leave at night fall once the city as quieted."

_Meanwhile on Coruscant_

Ah Lord Vader, I trust your mission was a success?"

"Yes my master, three Jedi were found on the moon of Felucia, I have Captain Rex and his troops searching the near by planet for Master Ti who I sensed while there."

"Yes Master Ti's death will be a great victory, once she has been dealt with that leaves only Yoda and Kenobi left from the council."

"I shall return at once to see your bidding is done my master."

"Not so fast Lord Vader I have a more important matter for you to deal with. Moff Panaka has reported that Queen Apailana has allowed Jedi to hide out on Naboo, she has also opened an investigation into Senator Amidala's death."

Palpatine paused to enjoy the pain that went through Vader at the mention of his departed wife's name.

"She needs to be dealt with immediately and a more loyal Queen needs to be put in her place. Go to Naboo and deal with this now! There is no room for error here; if the Queen escapes she could bring more support to the rumored rebellion that has started." Palpatine hissed.

Vader bowed and returned to his ship. Naboo was the last planet Vader ever wanted to return to. It was the only place that held nothing but happy times for him and even with the darkness in full control he did not want to tarnish that. The thought of being so close to his wife's final resting place sickened him, she had been gone 7 months and he still felt her pain in his dreams. Sometimes it was so real he thought maybe he was picking up on her feelings through their connection, however his master informed him she was dead and he saw her funeral on the holo with his own eyes.

Pushing the thoughts of his Angel from his mind Vader set course for Naboo ready to carry out his orders.

Vader had not been back on Naboo since his last leave from the war. He had been given 3 days leave after a very intense battle and all he wanted to do was be with his angel. By the time he was able to reach Naboo he had only one night left but it had been one of the nest nights of his life.

"That was the night our child was conceived." Vader thought to himself as he saw his wife's home world come into view.

Vader pushed all memories of the past as far out of his mind as he could. That was the past, there was no happiness left on this planet, just a mission he must carry out.

"Lord Vader, the emperor would like you to make contact with him before you proceed."

"Very well, Captain Rex gather your troops and make sure everyone is brought up to speed with the mission. Failure will not be permitted." Vader boomed as he made his way to the communication room.

Rex saluted Vader and turned his view to the planet. Rex still stayed loyal to the new empire but for the first time in his life he felt uncomfortable following the orders that were being given. He fought along many Jedi throughout the war and knew them to be good men and woman who would never do the crimes they are accused of. Also the change in his general was most unsettling. Not just his appearance but his whole personality was a totally different person. He didn't understand why Anakin would leave who he was behind and he knew the story of Anakin killing Senator Amidala had to be a lie. He might just be a clone but he knew what Anakin felt for that woman and he would never do something so horrible.

Love might not be something taught to clones during their training after creation but they were still men and they still had hearts. Rex knew what he had felt for Ahsoka leading up to her leaving the jedi order was love, but as a good soldier he ignored it and simply followed orders. He was relieved when order 66 was carried out that she was no longer in the order and so not in any direct danger. He knew that if it came down to it he would not let anything happen to her.

"What is your bidding my master?" Vader greeted the emperor on one knee.

"Ah, Lord Vader, have you reached Naboo yet?"

"We are orbiting the planet now."

"Very good there have been several more reports of Jedi on the planet; it appears the Gungans are aiding the queen. I never understood why all Nubian women had to be so infuriating. Take her out immediately than make a visit to the gungan leader and make an example of him."

"As you wish."

"Oh and Vader, do pay respects to your beautiful wife for me while your down there." Palpatine added with s sinister smile before ending the transmission.

Vader grew up feeling that the emperor was a good man and always had his best interest at heart. After months of punishments and continual reminders of Padme just for his master amusement had begun to make Vader rethink all he once believed. His master claimed he was making Vader stronger in the dark side. Unfortunately what's done is done and all Vader has left his to serve his master regardless if he no longer believed in him.

Within minutes Vader had the 501st surrounding the palace of Theed with orders to terminate anyone who tried to flee the grounds. Vader himself entered the palace to confront the Queen. It was late in the evening and the queen would be in her chambers. Vader had only been in the Palace two times his whole life and only been welcomed in the queen's private room once as a young boy after the battle of Naboo. As he approached the entrance he was flooded with the memory.

_**"**__**Anakin Skywalker here to see you Milady."**_

_**"**__**Let him in and please leave us."**_

_**Anakin stood nervously as the queens handmaidens departed. He was about to leave to begin his training but had to say goodbye to Padme so he snuck away from Obi Wan during morning meal and found his way to her room. When he arrived Padme had on what he called her regal face which seemed void of emotion, he hated it he couldn't tell weather she was anger or happy he had come to see her. **_

_**"**__**I'm sorry if I interrupted I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Anakin said as the last of the women exited the room.**_

_**Padme's face immediately softened and a bright smile came through as she ran to him and embraced him in a hug.**_

_**"**__**You don't have to be sorry Ani, I owe you everything and I'm going to miss you so much."**_

_**It made him happy to know she was going to miss him and even happier to know she was glad he had come to her. **_

_**"**__**I dreamed of you last night."**_

_**"**__**What kind of a dream?" Padme asked curiously.**_

_**"**__**You were leading a great battle against a man in black."**_

_**"**__**Oh my, I hope my days of leading battle are over, I much prefer peaceful means to settle things." Padme responded giving Anakin another warm smile. **_

_**"**__**One day you are going to be my wife and you will never have to fight ever because I will fight for you."**_

_**Padme was surprised by the matter of fact way Anakin spoke. He was just a boy with a crush; there was no harm in it.**_

_**"**__**Any girl would be lucky to have your heart Ani." **_

Vader shook himself from the memory. She had his heart yet she went to Obi Wan. Everything he did he did for her and she turned on him. He knew now he was the man in black Padme was fighting against in his dream. The knowledge of this broke what was left of Vader's heart. The feeling of sadness was quickly replaced with bitter anger; Obi Wan would one day pay for taking his Angel away from him but for now Queen Apailana would feel his rage.

"I feel like I haven't seen the surface in years, I miss my Naboo." Padme whispered as she stepped onto the Shore.

"This was always Master Skywalkers favorite Planet,"

"Ani was always fascinated with the water, He had never seen anything like it back where he was from." Padme added with a smile.

"I think it was less the lakes and more who was from here." Ahsoka added.

"What is the plan now?" Dorme interrupted obviously annoyed with the conversation of Anakin.

"I thought we agreed to go to Alderaan and see what we could do to help the growing rebellion?"

"How do we get to Alderaan, Padme is believed dead she can't just take one of her ships from the palace without someone becoming suspicious."

"We can always stow away aboard one of the trade ships."

"All trade ships are empire owned now it wouldn't be safe."

"Risks must be taken." Ahsoka stated.

"I will not let you put Padme in harms way, she has been through enough. You Jedi are so reckless!" Dorme shouted.

"Okay enough! Dorme I appreciate your concern but I am a grown woman and am making my own decision. I have a ship hidden not to far outside Theed. It was one I kept for times I would meet Anakin in secret. I couldn't very well take my regular ship for those times." The memories of all her secret meetings with her husband rushing back.

Padme smirk mischievously and walked on. Ahsoka couldn't help but chuckle; she always has a great amount of respect for Senator Amidala. She always spoke her mind and fought for the good of everyone else. The more time she spent with her she understood why Anakin had fallen for this incredible woman.

Ahsoka however did not care very much for Dorme. She sensed a lot of fear in her and although she did not doubt her Loyalty to Padme she sensed her reservations were more self preservation motivated. Dorme returned Ahsoka's disdain and was not shy to show it. She cared for the safety of her mistress and the twins; she did not want to risk anything happening to any of them.

They had reached Theed after what seemed like ages of hiking through the fields of Naboo.

"The ship is on the other side of the city. It would be quicker to cut through, due to the hour we probably can make it without detection." Padme Whispered.

"Wait." Ahsoka whispered grabbing Padme's arm.

"What is it?"

"I sense….Anakin…Or what he has become just so much pain and anger."

"Are you sure? Why would he be here? I knew this was a bad idea." Dorme ranted.

"Will you shut up woman? He is close I don't want him to hear us! Look outside the palace, there are clones everywhere."

Dorme covered her own mouth eyes wide with fear. Ahsoka grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree trying to get them out of sight.

Meanwhile in the Palace…

Vader busted into the room with his saber ignited, to his surprise it wasn't the Queen he came to face but Captain Typho.

"I knew you would come, you're not the only one with spies."

"I have no time for a boy trying to play hero, where is your Queen? She is a traitor to the Empire and must be dealt with." Vader Boomed.

"I am simply a man in love who has every intention of avenging his lost love."

"Bore someone else with the details of your life." Vader hissed pushing pass Typho to search for the rumored passage ways.

"I will not let you get away with taking Padme Amidala from this galaxy!"

Vader froze with the mention of his wife's name. His blood began to boil from this man dare speaking of his beloved.

Typho took notice of how the mention of Padme's name affected Vader and this confused him. Why someone who kills so thoughtlessly would be affected by the mention of one of his many victims. Than it hit him, the rumors going around of what became of Jedi Skywalker.

"It is you in there isn't it Skywalker?" Typho coldly questioned as the sith turned to face him.

"You know nothing of what you're talking about captain and I suggest you leave my sight."

"Or what you'll choke the life from me as you did to Padme!"

Typho barely finished his sentence when a red saber sliced through his neck faster than a hot knife on butter. Vader looked down on Typho's body and smirked to himself. How dare this servant speak of his wife, he was not worthy and deserved his fate.

"Do you still sense him Ahsoka?" Padme whispered.

"His emotions are so erratic; I felt so much anger followed just as quickly with the feeling of great satisfaction."

"What are we going to do, we can't stay here all night." Dorme cried.

"She's right you three aren't safe here." A voice came from behind.

Ahsoka protectively stood in front of Padme lightsaber in hand and faced the voice.

"You were never one to scary easy kid."

"Rex!" Ahsoka froze not sure of what to do next.

She had grown close to the clone throughout the war. She even began feeling things for him she knew a Jedi should not. She hid her feelings knowing Rex was a man all about orders and rules and would never want to be with her in that way. She knew Rex was loyal but she also knew that the clones loyalty had shifted greatly since their last meeting.

"Lord Vader has the Palace surrounded. With all do respect Senator it was very careless of you to come here, I don't understand how the force works but I do know if you are near he will sense you." Rex scolded turning to face Padme.

The three woman looked at each other than back at Rex. No one was quite sure how to respond to him. Was he going to turn them in or not?

"Why is he here Rex?" Padme asked trying to hide the tension in her voice.

"The emperor as ordered the Queen's execution for treason against the empire."

"He has turned my Ani into an executioner now." Padme whispered as tears filled her yes.

"He is not the same man he was if I didn't know I would never believe him to be General Skywalker. Loosing you was too much for him I think Ma'am."

"Well what did he think would happen when you strangle a pregnant woman?" Dorme shouted.

"This is not the time for this conversation. I need to get you three out of here before it's too late."

"You're going to help us?" Padme asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Senator I do not pretend to understand what has transpired since the war came to it apparent end, but I do know that Ahsoka and the other Jedi I worked with were great people who did so much good. I can not stand by and let what so many of my brothers died for be destroyed. I believe you to be a good woman senator and I know whatever hope there is for the Republic you will be needed."


	2. Chapter 2

"You do realize this is treason, since when does a clone go against protocol?" Dorme asked harshly.

"With all due respect ma'am I may be a clone but that doesn't make me any less a man. I do feel conflicted but I know the difference between right and wrong." Rex responded calmly.

"How do we know you are not just trying to use us and plan to turn us all over to Vader once we have led you to more of the empire's enemies?"

"Shut up Dorme!" Ahsoka screamed as she slapped Dorme across her face with enough force to make the handmaiden fall back against the tree.

"How dare you!"

"Enough both of you, do you want to have every clone on the planet find us! Rex although truly misguided Dorme does have one small point, this is treason for you and if found out surely the consequences will be severe."

"I know Senator my life is insignificant in the long run and sacrifices must be made."

"Although I do agree about sacrifices being made for the greater good your life is in no way any less value to me than anyone else in this galaxy. I would be most appreciative of any help but only if we take all precautions to ensure that you are safe as well." Padme stated softly smiling weakly at Rex.

"Are you both mad! He can't be trusted Milady, this is all part of some evil plan from Vader!" Dorme screamed unable to control herself.

Ahsoka felt the anger rise in her once again and stepped forward towards Dorme only to have Rex grab her arm gently and pull her back. She looked up into his eyes and he smiled warmly to her as he always used to when they were alone together back during the war. It was a smile that made her heart melt and made all the stresses of live seem to disappear.

Although offended by Dorme's opinions of clones, thinking them to all be mindless copies who only knew how to carry out every order, he understood she was afraid. He also understood that she cared very much for the Senator and was only trying to protect her. Honestly with all that has gone on since the abrupt end to the war he couldn't blame her for thinking the way she was and he was actually surprised how much faith Padme was willing to put in him. Then there was Ahsoka who could very well have ended up at the opposite end of his blaster had she not abandon the order months before. There she was defending him and treating him as the man he wanted to believe he was. If he didn't believe that he had fallen in love with this young woman he sure did now.

"Ma'am I understand your reservations but honestly what choices do you three really have right now?" Rex said to Dorme trying to be as polite as he could.

Dorme went to speak but closed her mouth knowing Rex was right. Without cover there would be no way to get through the city and if even one person saw Padme she knew it would get back to Vader and he would hunt her to the ends of the galaxy if he needed to.

"Come with us." Ahsoka Said Quietly.

Rex looked down at her and gently ran his hands down her Lekku and smiled. Ahsoka smiled shyly before reaching up and finding his lips with hers. This was the first time Rex had ever experienced any form of intimacy. During the war Commander Bly used to share stories of the passionate love affair her had with General Secura and Rex always dreamt of one day experiencing that with Ahsoka but never thought it would come to be. As she deepened the kiss he almost lost his balance and stumbled backwards bringing them both back to reality.

"That settles it than, Rex will accompany us to wherever we are to end up. I for one am happy to have you with us Captain." Padme said warmly.

"I am honored Senator. Never has a man been so lucky as to be able to be the protector of three of the galaxies most beautiful woman." Rex said bowing his head in respect.

"So what now?" Dorme asked not even trying to mask her annoyance.

"That is a good question. Rex how long do you think we have before Ana…. I mean Vader notices you are missing? Would it be wise to take the chance of being seen and try to make it to the ship now?" Padme asked looking to Rex.

"Lord Vader has been distracted since we entered the system, being here seems to have a strong effect on him. We might be able to use this to our advantage."

"What kind of effect?"

"For God's sake Padme, what does it matter what kind of effect?!" Dorme shouted in exasperation.

Padme looked down to the ground trying to avoid all eye contact as id ashamed that she had even asked the question.

"I am warning you Dorme to watch yourself. I put up with you cause I know at the end of the day you care for Padme and mean well, but I will not tolerate your rudeness much longer." Ahsoka warned forcefully.

Dorme was about to respond but then thought better of it.

"Senator we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. Vader has been ordered to eliminate all Jedi that may be hidden on the planet once he dealt with the Queen, it's only a matter of time her searches for anyone strong in the force."

"Which will lead him to me?"

"I don't know how this force business works but I know he is able to sense others who use it and he might recognize you though the force."

"That will lead him to why I would be on Naboo which might make him extend his reach and find Padme."

"He thinks I'm dead, why would he even think to do that?"

"The General has become very paranoid; he questions everything even when it's not logical." Rex answered.

Padme knew Rex was right, she remembered the last few days before everything fell apart and how strange and erratic his behavior had become. His nightmares of her supposed death was more than his mind could handle and everything went downhill from there. He had even begun hinting that he thought she was being unfaithful to him with his closest friend which added to his animosity on Mustafar. She shuddered thinking about the look in his eyes as he attacked her, Anakin had never so much as yelled at her before. His anger was so overpowering and frightening; she still sees those red and yellow eyes every time she tries to sleep.

"He loved you more than anything Senator." Rex spoke breaking Padme from her thoughts.

"But at the end of the day I wasn't enough for him, he craved more even if it meant he lost our family."

"I don't believe that ma'am. I think things got twisted and confused him but he still calls out your name when he dreams."

"Even in the darkness he can't escape his nightmares, my poor Ani." Padme thought to herself sadly.

"Don't lose all faith in him Senator you could be what brings Anakin back." Rex smiled and placed his hand on Padme's Shoulder.

Meanwhile back at the Palace….

"Lord Vader, there is no signs of the Queen or any of her court. They seemed to have managed to evacuate the entire palace." Commander Bly reported.

"Have all the men checked in Commander?"

"All but Captain Rex Sir."

"No one in the 501st or 327th have seen the Captain?"

"No sir."

"I want him found Commander!" Vader boomed.


	3. Chapter 3

Vader never was good with patience and since his fall to the dark side that had only gotten worse. He had very low tolerance for failure especially others failure. This mission had been nothing but problems and getting worse all the time. The palace in Theed had been all but deserted when they arrived and now one of his most trusted men had vanished. Rex had been one of his most trusted allies for years and trust was not something Vader gave often, not since the betrayal of his former master and wife.

"Lord Vader, still no sign of the Queen or Captain Rex." Commander Bly reported nervously.

"The Emperor will be most displeased I suggest your men try harder to find them Commander."

"Yes Sir."

Vader began reaching out into the force hoping to find anything. Even if he couldn't find the Queen if he was able to find and eliminate any of the Jedi rumored to be taking refuge on Naboo he may avoid another punishment. The months following him pledging himself to Sidious had been something he had never expected. The kind words and encouragement turned into degrading insults and abuse. As strong as he felt he was becoming Vader never felt more alone and miserable in his whole life.

After a few minutes of meditation Vader sensed a familiar presence that he had felt in months, long before his fall, long before the Jedi betrayed him. Vader smiled to himself for the first time since being put in this suite and a plan for domination was brewing.

Rex walked beside Padme watching her from the corner of his eye. She was so different than he remembered from the times he spent with her during the war. All the clones always commented on Senator Amidala's confidence and her overall strong will and most were very impressed with the way this woman handled herself. This woman he now walked with was a mere shadow of who she once was. Her eyes once filled with life now just reflected a broken spirit. It bothered Rex to see a spirit so strong be brought down.

"She will be fine." Ahsoka whispered as if she was reading his mind.

"How about you, how are you holding up?"

"I don't know honestly. Things have gotten so bad so fast it's hard to take it all in. How about you, I can't imagine what you have seen since the end of the war"

"So many of my brothers died it that war, for the Galaxy to end up like this it makes me sick!"

Ahsoka took Rex's hand in hers and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Rex….is he very different….is there…any of …Is there….." Padme tried to ask but her emotions over took her.

Padme held tight to her hope that the good in Anakin would win out in the end. No matter what happened that day she believed in her love and truly felt he would choose the right path. However as the days go on her faith had dwindled, hearing stories Jar Jar would bring back from the Senate of how Vader kept order for his new master. The thought of Palpatine always sickened her now, how could she not have seen what he was doing to her Ani.

Ahsoka could sense the sorrow radiating from Padme, it was smothering.

"Padme let's not think about this now, we have to get off the planet."

Padme nodded in agreement and took hold of Dorme's arm as they walked. She looked around at her beautiful Naboo and was happy to see even with the destruction going on around it the planet had not suffered from it. She always felt at peace in her home world, always safe. She had only begun spending more time on Coruscant in order to be able to meet with Anakin more often, but every chance they got they would always come back home to Naboo. This planet held all of her happiest memories and once again she would have to desert them maybe to never return there again.

'Hold it right there." A voice spoke from behind.

"Stand down Bly." Rex said as he flung around.

"Lord Vader has the men combing the planet searching for you, he will be very interested in knowing I found you with three traitors to the empire."

"We have done nothing wrong!" Dorme cried.

"You are guilty of associating with e Jedi, that's punishable by death."

"I left the order long before the Jedi's were found to be treasons; I have nothing to do with any of it!" Ahsoka spoke stepping in front of Dorme and Padme.

"That may be true, but I think Lord Vader will decide."

"Bly….my brother…. Please."

As Rex stepped forward he was shot in the chest and flew back. Padme went to check on him as Ahsoka sprung into action igniting her saber, slicing right through Bly's blaster. As she moved in to take out the commander two blasts from behind took her down. Dorme ran to Padme and grabbed her arm trying to pull her to her feet.

"Dorme just put your hands up." Padme whispered noticing they were surrounded.

"These two will be fine, the blasters were set to stun. Bring the four of them to Lord Vader's ship and inform him of our findings." Bly ordered.

Authors Note:

_Sorry for the delay in posting and this being such a short chapter. I really want this to be a decent story and have been trying to plot out exactly where I want it to go. Any feed back from the readers and any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and considered :-)_


End file.
